It's Quiet Uptown
"The Hamiltons move uptown '' And learn to live with the unimaginable"'' 'It's Quiet Uptown '- osiemnasta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Rodzina Hamiltonów przeprowadza się na przedmieścia, aby móc w spokoju opłakać Philpa. Alexander wycofuje się z polityki i opowiada o swoich nowych nawykach. Próbuje on również pocieszyć pogrążoną w żałobie Elizę. Po pewnym czasie zaczynają spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu, a w końcu ona wybacza mu wszystko. Tekst ANGELICA There are moments that the words don’t reach There is suffering too terrible to name You hold your child as tight as you can And push away the unimaginable The moments when you’re in so deep It feels easier to just swim down ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE The Hamiltons move uptown And learn to live with the unimaginable HAMILTON I spend hours in the garden I walk alone to the store And it’s quiet uptown I never liked the quiet before I take the children to church on Sunday A sign of the cross at the door And I pray That never used to happen before AND WOMEN If you see him in the street, walking by Himself, talking to himself, have pity HAMILTON Philip, you would like it uptown It’s quiet uptown AND WOMEN He is working through the unimaginable MEN (EXCEPT HAMILTON) His hair has gone grey. He passes every day They say he walks the length of the city HAMILTON You knock me out, I fall apart (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA) Can you imagine? HAMILTON Look at where we are Look at where we started I know I don’t deserve you, Eliza But hear me out. That would be enough If I could spare his life If I could trade his life for mine He’d be standing here right now And you would smile, and that would be enough I don’t pretend to know The challenges we’re facing I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost And you need time But I’m not afraid I know who I married Just let me stay here by your side That would be enough (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA) If you see him in the street, walking by her Side, talking by her side, have pity HAMILTON Eliza, do you like it uptown? It’s quiet uptown (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA) He is trying to do the unimaginable See them walking in the park, long after dark Taking in the sights of the city HAMILTON Look around, look around, Eliza (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA) They are trying to do the unimaginable ANGELICA There are moments that the words don’t reach There is a grace too powerful to name We push away what we can never understand We push away the unimaginable They are standing in the garden Alexander by Eliza’s side She takes his hand ELIZA It’s quiet uptown (EXCEPT HAMILTON AND ELIZA) Forgiveness. Can you imagine? Forgiveness. Can you imagine? If you see him in the street, walking by her Side, talking by her side, have pity They are going through the unimaginable Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)